When I Leave Don't Follow For You Shan't Find Me
by Level1 CSI Stoaks
Summary: Kagome can't stay with her Love InuYasha what means will he go to to get her back? Sango and Miroku have a kid named Chi (Sorry too much Chobits...) Who seems to have a way that helps with pain.
1. Dear InuYasha

_Dear InuYasha,  
After all of this year after all of this night, my heart isn't with you, nor is your's with mine. I can see it in your eyes, the pain, the regret, everytime you see, me hear my voice, smell my scent. Our lives together have caused pain to us all. The villagers won't call us or ask us for their help, they see me as a traitor, the demons see you as a discrace. The time we are alone, the time we are apart is the time the world seems right, the place that time moves forth. I am leaving you tonight, so we can both live in peace. I have left the jewel shards with you as a piece of me, the sleve of my uniform, a bottle of some blood, not only is my heart gone, my eyes they cry in pain. I loved you, my love kept me whole, but now the pain it has caused, has left me with no choice. I leave you to be free I have taken your prayer beads away, you can live in peace until we meet again.  
Goodbye my Love,  
Kagome_  
  
Kagome's tears had stained her goodbye note along with InuYasha's, "She left me, she's gone" he finaly found the good it was to cry, "Se can't leave me. I loved her!" She ddn't think he loved her, "I've caused her too much pain. I called her Kikyo one to many times!"  
  
At this Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango and Miroku's Child, Chi, woke up, "What's wrong InuYasha?" Chi asked when she saw, for the first time ever, InuYasha crying, "You are feeling pain right here?" She put her hands over her heart.  
  
"Yes, I am feeling terrible pain right here" He also put his hand over his heart, "Kagome, left us, she said it was to make us all happier, so we could live normal lives." His hand remained over his heart, the pain had never been this bad before. Sure he had felt pain, but this was like a never ending worp of misery.  
  
Chi felt a sudden stab in her heart, along with Miroku, Sango and Shippo, "Kagome, has...left us? As in gone away for a little while?"  
  
"No Chi." InuYasha started, "More like she went away so we will never see her beautiful face again" The pain was like a constant arrow fire right through his hear, like the day Kikyo had shot him only 20 times magnified, "She left so I would no longer be a discrace to demon kind, Hanyou and Youkai alike"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talk Time: Well InuYasha-KagomePain, It's an easy aquasion....  
  
Chi, and Mommy and Daddy: Shut up! GOOD BYE TILL NEXT TIME!  
  
Talk show host:NOOOOOO **


	2. Where Her Soul Touched Hurts

Sarcasm Girl8: Chi is Sango and Miroku's human daughter.  
  
"Lady Kagome...left us forever?" Chi's eyes started to water, "Lady Kagome belongs with us not with who ever she is with now."  
  
"This is a joke, that you and Kagome plotted, right?" Miroku asked, "She wouldn't just leave, just get up and leave!"  
  
"As much as I wish it true, and no matter how much I dream it as that, Kagome is gone, she left us with the jewel shards and no mean to find her!" InuYasha replied, as he felt tears streaming down his pale face, "Don't you get it Kagome is never coming back!"  
------------------------------------------------  
**"HELP ME!" Kagome's voice rang out in a deep forest, "ANY BODY!"  
  
"Any body?" a demons voice appeared from the bushes, "I can help you, just trust me, that's all I ask"  
  
"Naraku? What do you want?"Kagome screamed, "I do not trust you you've lost every hope of that!"  
  
"But I could help you."  
  
"Like you helped Miroku? Or Sango? No thanks!"Kagome started, "You even caused Inuya..." She stoped her self  
  
"Another fight with your hanyou? I can make the pain go away, not just suduce it but go away."  
  
Against Kagome's better judgement she agreed, "Now Kill InuYasha." Kagome got up and walked back toward the camp.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha suddenly got up, "What is it Master InuYasha?" Myoga asked  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha ran off  
  
"Kilala!" Sango Miroku and Chi (Chi was holding Shippo) Jumped on to Kirara's back, "Wait InuYasha!"  
  
"Hello InuYasha." Kagome's eyes were empty but InuYasha could not see it, until she brought out the Tokijin and tried to use it against him.  
  
"Where did you get that Kagome? It's evil!" Chi yelled when she saw Kagome with the Tokijin at hand  
  
"Chi, that's the least of our worries she's trying to Kill InuYasha!" Shippo yelled as a bloodcurling scream raced throught the air. Kagome had hit InuYasha's arm, it was still there but his blood was flowing from the wound onto the ground.  
  
"InuYasha!" Sango yelled running up to him.  
  
"Stop! Leave me to this alone go protect Chi and Shippo!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bum bum bum! Who was the stranger who _helped_ Kagome? You'ed be a moron not to know!**


	3. Die InuYasha, or Suffer

"Kagome?" InuYasha stared into her blank eyes, "Why do you want to kill me?"  
  
"I know no reason why I shouldn't, you're a traitor to demon kind." Kagome suddenly sprouted a long lushious white tail

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
insert gay laugh "Kagome fell for my trick hook line and sinker. She will kill her love, awaken, and find her self covered in his blood. In turn, turning her evil." Naraku explained to Kagura  
  
"Great plan M'lord" Kagura replied, "Except who's to say InuYasha won't kill Kagome first?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome, stop this!" InuYasha dodged yet another blow from Tokijin, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Kagome sent another blow toward Inuyasha this time hitting him in the stomach sending blood splattering her face. As soon as it hit her face she droped tokijin and fell to her knees, "Inu-Yasha..."  
  
InuYasha had learned from Chi and past experiance don't trust your foe no matter what, "Everyone alright?" He yelled behind him to try to keep himself from rushing to Kagome's side.  
  
"Chi is good" Chi replied, "But you're hurt!"  
  
"We're all good" Shippo awnsered, "GO help Kagome!"  
  
"Shippo this could just be an act she's putting up so she can kill us!" InuYasha yelled  
  
"Chi thinks you should herlp her." Chi replied, "Chi thinks she is relly hurt."  
  
"Are you sure Chi" InuYasha ran to Kagome's side.  
  
"You are an idiot InuYasha" Kagome picked up Tokijin and rammed it through InuYasha's already bleeding stomach.  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha fell to the ground, "I love you, why did you do this?"  
  
"Chi what are you doing" Sango called out, Chi had picked up Kagome's old arrows and aimed on toward Kagome.  
  
"Chi is helping!" She let go of the string, "chi must save Kagome and InuYasha!"  
  
As the arrow pierced Kagome's flesh she let out a loud scream and noticed InuYasha's limp (Not dead) form, "InuYasha" she ran to his side, "I'm sorry"  
  
"Kagome, I promise I won't die."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well.... Chi is a good daughter  
  
Chi:I am good?  
  
Sango & Daughter of Evil: You are very good.  
  
Kagome: You saved me. InuYasha don't move so much!  
  
Inu: Wench  
  
Kagome: I don't care how injured you are SI-  
  
Inu: Fine, Chi thank you for saving the woman who almost **_KILLED_** me.

Kagome: People make mistakes.... I blame TELEVISION!!!!!!!


	4. Is Love Pure Enough For You Wench?

Sarah Mcmullen- Um Sorry I don't know how to explain but this chappie should help  
  
"You promise? I couldn't stand it if the man I lo.. have spent a year of my life with die by my hand" Kagome broke out in tears, "I'm sorry I used Tokijin against you"  
  
"Kagome hate friends?" Chi asked, "You leave friends then try to kill friends!"  
  
"I'm sorry Chi, I kind of knew I was going to attack InuYasha so I left so it wouldn't happen" Kagome explained, but it did any way. I don't even remember how I got Tokijin."  
  
"Mama! You're bleeding!"  
  
"You knew?! How could you know?!" InuYasha yelled, "You put yourself and your friends in danger because you knew you were going to attack me?!"  
  
Kagome hung her head low, "I couldn't do anything about it the past future and present are already decided we just think we have a choices, those choices are already planned."  
  
"No we're not planned, mabye destiny threw us together, but it didn't plan us to-me to fall in love with you" InuYasha felt bad truly bad, he felt for the first time in his life the pain of doing wrong, "I know I've been a bastard to you and that I caused you so much pain and suffering, I now know that I never should have called you Kikyo ran off with Kikyo or even compared Kikyo to you, you have your own style and it is better than Kikyo's ever was I just- I just didn't notice it or just didn't want to notice it before. I never should have called you a wench or forced you to come back with me. I should have let you chose your path, not me chosing my path for you" His eyes watered, and Sango Miroku Kilala Shippo and Chi walked out of the room, "I love you Kagome, but if you don't love me back you can- you can- you can- you can"  
  
"I can what InuYasha?" Kagome inturupted  
  
"You can go back to your time if you know you'll be happier there. You have a family that loves you, friends that treat you like a human being, and a boy friend" InuYasha thought back to Hojo and wondered why Kagome liked him so much.  
  
"InuYasha, I have a family here and in my time, friends who hook me up and friends who love me, and I have a love a true love here not there here, in the past, not where I was born but where my heart has kept me. InuYasha I didn't come back because you made me or because I had to, I came back because I love you, with all of my heart, You did treat me badly sometimes and I ran home, but I always came back, always, when I had an exam I came back, I would come back from the grave if I could to see you" Kagome replied to InuYasha's heartfilled decision, "My grandpa warned me about falling in love, but I did and I tried to hide it from my self and the world both worlds, but I LOVE YOU" She screamed the last part with pride, she loved InuYasha, and he loved her back.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is right but", he got on his knee, slightly wobbling, "Be mine Kagome, me mine forever, and I will be your's forever and for always"  
  
"I will if you will!" Kagome cried out pulling InuYasha in to a heart filled kiss  
  
Suddenly a beautiful white light shone from the roof and a beautiful woman appeared, "You InuYasha, a hanyou, and you Kagome, a miko, really want each other correct?" Kagome and InuYasha nodded their heads, as they pulled out of the kiss, "Then I may grant you each the chance to become Youkai" While Kagome and InuYasha talked about it she continued, "Once every sever hundred years a Miko and a hanyou fall in love and pledge them selves to each other and after five failed my super gave me, Minuk, goddess of demon love (Cheesy bu sorry..) was aloud to grant them both youkai blood"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha agreed, "Then pure white youkai blood shall be your's"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were suddenly transformed in to beatiful pure youkai as the woman dissapeared.  
  
Miroku and Sango ran in, "We senced a demon aura is every thing alright? What the Hell?" 


End file.
